


Diary of madman

by Elorien



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elorien/pseuds/Elorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura, se pose beaucoup de questions sur sa résurrection et sa place au sanctuaire, à en devenir fou?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of madman

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: préparez les mouchoirs,ma beta Lounacat (merci pour tout) m'a dit que cela pourrait être nécessaire! ceci est une Deathfic, si cela ne vous tente pas, ne lisez pas!   
>  
> 
> Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, me ferait plaisir, les follows et favs sont sympa mais un petit mot je serais pas contre... :)
> 
> Bonne lecture, et bon Hallow's eve!
> 
> Note: le titre vient d'une chanson d'Ozzy Osbourne qui m'a inspiré pour ce texte.
> 
> en italique c'est le 'Journal de Shura'

Shura rentrait à son temple après avoir profité de la fraicheur de la soirée pour s’entrainer, il jeta un œil sur la statue d’Athéna qui ornait son temple, mais dû s’en détourner rapidement à cause de la douleur qui lui serrait le cœur. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour la nuit.Le milieu de la nuit, vit le capricorne éveillé, il fumait une cigarette assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le paysage éclairé partiellement par la lune, il prit le cahier qui se trouvait à côté de lui, Shion lui avait conseillé d’écrire ce qu’il ressentait, comme il l’avait fait à tous les chevaliers d’or.

 

_Encore une nuit où je ne dormirai pas, je la passerai à observer le sanctuaire sous le regard de la lune, la prenant à témoin de ma douleur. Ce sanctuaire où je ne devrais pas être, je n’y ai plus ma place si je l’ai eu un jour. Ce que j’ai fait est impardonnable, mais je suppose qu’être tourmenté par ces cauchemars est le prix à payer pour ma, non, mes traîtrises. Pourquoi Athéna m’a-t-elle ramené? Je ne sers plus à rien, ici. J’ai transmis Excalibur et les bronzes sont de bien meilleurs protecteurs… Est-ce pour me punir? A-t-elle considéré que le Cocyte ne serait pas assez……… non, je déraille, elle nous a dit qu’elle nous avait pardonné… 3 nuits et 3 jours sans dormir, le peu de sommeil que je prends est envahi pas la couleur rouge, rouge sang, celui que j’ai répandu, celui que j’ai aidé à faire couler. Celui que je sens encore sur mes mains. Le voir de nouveau vivant devrait m’apaiser, selon Shion et Athéna, comme si le fait qu’il soit revenu éradique ce que j’ai fait. Rien n’effacera que je l’ai tué, JAMAIS RIEN. J’ai pris sa vie pour apaiser la soif de pouvoir d’un homme, pour nourrir sa folie, j’ai trahi ma déesse, ma foi, mes amis… mon armure._

 

 Il reposa son cahier et alla se chercher à boire, il décida de passer directement aux alcools forts, il y avait là, une bouteille de vodka, don de Camus, une bouteille de Tequila et d’orujo, l’alcool de son pays, mais quand il vit la bouteille d’ouzo, il sourit ironique en la prenant, l’alcool lui avait été offert par Saga, le soir où il avait tué Aioros, mais jamais il ne l’avait ouverte, il savait que le gémeaux la lui avait donné pour qu’il noie son meurtre, mais pour lui à l’époque ça n’en était pas un, et aujourd’hui…

 Il retourna à sa fenêtre et son cahier.

 

_Voilà qui est délicieusement ironique, je vais oublier avec l’alcool dont je ne voyais pas la nécessité à l’époque. Si ça ne suffit pas je boirais l’orujo, peut-être que ce soir au moins, je dormirais, sans cauchemars j’espère, comment pourrais-je accomplir mon devoir ainsi fatigué ?_

_Mon devoir ? Quelle fadaise, nous sommes en paix, mon seul devoir est de former mon successeur, mais comment un traître comme moi pourrait former un élève dévoué à Athéna et aux autres chevaliers… Non, même pour Excalibur, Shiryu peut la transmettre, je n’ai pas besoin de rester ici. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ni mon armure, ni mon épée ne m’ont rejetés, sont-elles à ce point soumises à l’opinion d’Athéna ? Je voudrais en finir, mais en ai-je le droit ? Ma divinité m’a ramené, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi, abandonner cette vie serait perçu comme une nouvelle traîtrise !_

Cette pensée fit renifler le capricorne en l’écrivant.

 

_Une de plus ou du moins, je ne suis plus à ça près, de plus elle ne peut pas être plus grave que d’avoir tué deux chevaliers et pris la vie d’Athéna. Et puis la déesse a dit que nos vies nous appartenaient désormais, je peux donc en faire ce qui me chante. Je sais déjà où je vais finir, et c’est là qu’est ma place. Cet alcool… ne sert à rien, ce n’est pourtant pas du lait et j’en ai bu une belle quantité. Est-ce le fait que je sois chevalier d’or qui fait que je ne peux être saoul ? Pourtant j’ai vu Deathmask sous l’emprise de l’alcool, ou peut-être que c’est parce que ma faute est telle que nul oubli n’est possible. Enfin pas d’effet, cela n’est pas dit, ce n’est juste pas celui que j’escomptais._

Shura sourit alors qu’il regardait les épées qui se trouvaient sur le mur en face de lui.

 

_Ces épées, l’une d’elle a été donnée à El Cid, mon prédécesseur,  par un maître forgeron, elle n’a été utilisée que pour les entraînements et n’a jamais été souillée par le sang. L’autre est un sabre, rouillé et pourtant plus tranchant que l’épée, celui-là, mon maître disait qu’il avait appartenu à une amie chère d’El Cid._

 Shura soupira, fermant les yeux un instant.

_El Cid, Lui qui fit des Capricornes des porteurs d’Excalibur, Lui qui traça la voie à suivre pour tous ses successeurs, que dirait-il si il me voyait aujourd’hui ?_

_Il serait probablement dégoûté comme je le suis, peut-être même me dirait-il que je ne suis plus digne de l’épée qu’il a forgée, ni de l’armure qu’il a portée… il aurait certainement raison. Mais que faire, celle qui est ma Déesse à décidé de me faire vivre… mais qu’est-ce qu’une vie sans honneur ?... Ce n’est qu’une lente agonie pour moi, peut-être suis-je lâche de vouloir en finir, mais mon existence n’a aucune consistance, elle est vide de sens, elle n’a d’autre but que de perpétuer quelque chose que je ne représente pas. L’honneur, le devoir, la droiture…_

Il eut un rire sarcastique _,_

_Ce n’est vraiment pas moi, ou plus moi devrais-je dire ? J’ai dû l’être un jour, sinon l’armure du Capricorne ne m’aurait pas choisi. Quand ai-je perdu ma voie ?que ferait El Cid à ma place… je sais la fin qu’il a choisie, il est mort en emportant un ennemi, pour protéger pégase après avoir sauvé un pair et perdu son bras. Un suicide, certains diraient, car il savait qu’il ne s’en sortirait pas en prenant cette mission et que sans son bras… mais c’est la voie qu’il a choisi… est-ce celle que je dois prendre ? Partir avant de me déshonorer complètement et de salir encore plus cette armure…_

 

Son regard s’attarda sur l’épée et le sabre, il se leva pour les toucher, un petit sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Il les décrocha et les emmena près de sa fenêtre avec un chiffon comme pour les nettoyer.

 

_Ce que ses lames sont belles, si douces, si tranchantes. Mon maître m’a toujours dit qu’il fallait les choyer, les nettoyer et si besoin les aiguiser, mais jamais je n’ai eu besoin de le faire, elles sont parfaites. Le sabre porte encore le sang de ce capricorne qui est mon model, jamais il ne s’est effacé, et cette épée… un cadeau qu’El Cid n’a pu refuser car ça lui montré ce qui lui manquait pour forger l’épée parfaite, du moins selon ses écrits…_

Il soupira reposant la tête sur le mur, les yeux le brûlant soudainement il les ferma pour lutter contre les larmes qui lui échappèrent malgré tout.

_Suis-je encore seulement en droit de les toucher ? J’ai lamentablement échoué à être un capricorne digne de ce nom… le plus grand défenseur d’Athéna, tu parles… la plus grosse erreur du sanctuaire, oui…_

Il entama une des bouteilles qu’il avait à ses côtés ; il ne comptait plus les vides.Il posa alors les yeux sur l’urne de son armure.

_Comment peux-tu me supporter ? Si seulement tu pouvais m’expliquer ce que je fais là ?_ il renifla acerbe. _Voilà que je parle à un bout de métal qui tout vibrant de cosmos qu’il est n’est que ça, du métal ! Je perds vraiment la tête, mes cauchemars deviennent réels, si je perds le sens des réalités quelles folies seront encore à ajouter à mon ardoise… peut-être que je m’en prendrais encore à lui, ou alors au responsable de tout ça… Saga… toutes les nuits, je rêve de le tuer, je suis vraiment ce qu’il a fait de moi, un assassin, mais si je n’ai pas pris de plaisir avec… le sagittaire, avec lui c’est une autre histoire. Je prendrai mon pied à jouer dans son sang, à le voir se vider comme j’ai dû regarder… même par écrit je ne peux dire son nom… je n’en suis pas digne de toute façon, tout ça à cause de ce gémeaux de malheur, qui a sombré et nous a tous entraînes avec lui… mort, il doit mourir, je dois…_ Shura partit dans un éclat de rire, teinté de folie et d’hystérie. _Je le vois, comme si il était là, allongé sur le sol, se traînant pour éviter mes coups, son sang laissant une traînée derrière lui, son sang chaud sur mes mains, mon torse, mon visage exactement comme il y a 15 ans avec le soi-disant traître, mais là… avec le visage de Saga sur ce corps entaillé, mais je l’achèverai, je ne le laisserai pas m’échapper, et je ne souillerais pas mon épée, oh non ! Je mettrai mes mains autour de son cou et je serrerai… je serrerai jusqu’à sentir son pouls affolé s’arrêter, voir ses yeux se révulser, le sentir se débattre… oh ce que j’en rêve ! C’est pour cela qu’il faut que je parte… Saga était malade, il n’est pas plus coupable que je le suis, du moins si on en croit Shion… et je le crois, je suis juste coupable de ne pas avoir su voir la vérité._

 

Sa main se posa à nouveau sur l’épée et il se coupa avec le tranchant, il suça son doigt, pensif.

 

 _Est-ce un signe ? Une lame qui n’avait  jamais versé de sang, y compris le mien pendant toutes ces années, en verse aujourd’hui. Cela serait la réponse que j’attends ? mais puis-je souiller cette épée si pure ? Je sais que je peux pas utiliser le sabre, le sang d’El Cid ne doit pas se mélanger avec le mien… mais celle-ci_.

 

 Il prit l’épée et la caressa du plat de la main, l’admirant en souriant, sourire effrayant pour ceux qui l’aurait vu.

_Sa lame tranchante pourrait purifier mon âme, pour peu que je fasse ça bien. Expier mes fautes dans la mort… après tout c’est ainsi que Saga a expié les siennes, cette lame est mon salut et ma rédemption. J’ai entendu les bronzes parler d’un rituel dans leur pays pour ceux qui veulent mourir avec honneur… le Hara-kiri je crois… que disaient-ils déjà ?... ah oui, la lame dans le ventre, une mort lente mais une mort honorable car dans la douleur. Voilà ce que je vais faire et cette épée est ce qu’il me faut. Mais comment vais-je m’y prendre ?_

Il regarda autour de lui de l’air ahuri qu’on les personnes  saoules mais pas complètement. Il eut un sourire niais, et pourtant l’expression de son visage n’était pas rassurante, en voyant un trou dans son mur.

 

_Ce trou serait parfait pour la garde de l’épée, et en plus je mourrai debout… allez hop, ce n’est plus l’heure d’hésiter et ce n’est que justice que je meurs le soir anniversaire du crime injuste que j’ai commis._

 

Il plaça l’épée dans le mur et s’aperçut qu’elle tenait difficilement droite, il prit l’urne et la mit en dessous.

 

_Parfait, l’urne soutient l’épée mais laisse assez de lame pour que je puisse m’empaler dessus._

Écrit-il avec un air satisfait.

_Shion tu voulais un journal retraçant mes pensées… tu vas être servi, hehehe !..._

Il eut un rire sardonique.

 

_En plus mon sang se répandra sur Capricorne, peut-être qu’il est souillé, mais je le lui dois à elle… que j’ai trahie…_

Il se posta en face de son système et avec un sourire soulagé écrivit ses derniers mots _._

_Il y a 15 ans de cela, je commettais la pire des injustices en tuant un de mes_ _frères d’armes sur ordres d’un faux pope, et ce soir, je prends enfin mes responsabilités en punissant ce crime odieux, et me condamne à la peine que je lui ai infligée…La mort !...Déesse puissiez-vous me pardonner de ne pas avoir su surmonter mes crimes, et mon déshonneur. Shion, ne te reproche rien, j’ai fait le choix de suivre cette voie, c’est celle qui m’a été tracée. Saga… je ne t’en veux plus… Aioros… pardon._

 

Shura laissa tomber son cahier et son crayon et avec un sourire, s’empala lentement sur la lame, celle-ci était si tranchante qu’elle entrait dans l’abdomen comme si c’était du beurre. Malgré la douleur, Shura ne se départait pas de son sourire, lorsqu’il ne put aller plus loin sur la lame à cause de sa pandora box, il la regarda, tenta de la pousser sur le côté, mais ses forces l’abandonnaient au fur et à mesure que son sang coulait le long de la lame pour se répandre sur l’urne. Il réussit à la décaler un peu plus vers le mur et sentit l’épée le transpercer, il contint son hurlement de douleur mais aussi de joie, sachant sa fin proche. Il se pencha pour être sûr que son sang atteigne son armure, et ferma les yeux, laissant la douleur de son exécution expier ses crimes, laver son honneur. Il s’éteignit sans un bruit, sans alerter ses pairs, et sans perdre son sourire.

 

Fin

 

 


End file.
